


What Is This Feeling?

by aanne14



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: February - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whump Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanne14/pseuds/aanne14
Summary: When a robbery doesn't turn out to be what it really is, Barry finds himself in trouble.





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> February! (Nearly didn't make it for this month's prompt challenge haha)  
> So the prompt i'm using is this one: Write a scene where the whumpee hides their injury and is on the brink of passing out. They want to tell their carer, but can only whisper their name before collapsing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Barry Allen hadn’t been feeling well all day. He kept telling himself it was the stress and exhaustion of being in prison. It had only been a day and now he was back to fighting crime. What’s worse he still had to figure out DeVoe’s end plan.

He had too much on his mind, that’s what it is, Barry thought to himself.

“Hey Barry” Cisco calls out to Barry, “we’ve got a robbery in progress downtown, think you can handle it?”

Barry honestly wanted to tell Cisco that he wasn’t feeling too well but thought better of it. This was just a robbery, it’s not like Cisco told him DeVoe was causing havoc in Central City.

You’re probably just stressing out, Barry thought to himself.  
Barry shook his head to clear his thoughts and to try and snap out of this feeling. “Yeah sure, I’m on it” Barry replied running to his suit.

                                                      _________________________________________________

When Barry arrived at the jewellery store that the robbers were trying to rob, he realised that he may have underestimated them. There were 5 of them and they were all heavily armed. Just as he was trying to assess the situation, he felt very dizzy. The kind of dizzy that he hadn’t experienced since he first got his powers. But that doesn’t make sense, Barry thought to himself. But then he realised what was happening.

While Barry was thinking one of the robbers came closer to him holding his gun.

“So, the Flash is finally here” he said pointing the gun at Barry. “Took you long enough. I thought you were a speedster, but you always seem to be just a little late for everything”

The man turned around to laugh with the others behind him. “We haven’t taken anything if that’s what you’re worried about” he said turning back to Barry, looking a bit too happy “We’ve just been waiting for you”

Waiting for me? Barry thought to himself. What did they want with The Flash?

“We’ve been sent to give you a warning from DeVoe.” he said to Barry.

“You think your little trick at the court house was clever?” the man said to Barry. “Well Mr. Devoe has a lot more planned out for you. You can’t even begin to understand his plans”

Then, the man holding the gun aimed it directly at Barry and fired. Barry was about to step out of the path of the bullet but he felt strange. Then looking at the gun, he saw that the shot was coming towards him but there was a sort of force field that was also being projected his way. Was that some sort of speed dampener?

Just as Barry was trying to move out of the way he felt something hit his right shoulder and that flung him back against the wall. Barry must have blacked out for a second  
because when he opened his eyes again, the robbers had left and there seemed to be no sign of a struggle.

But when Barry tried to stand up, he nearly fell over. His right shoulder was killing him, just where he felt something hit him. He looked down, expecting to see blood from a gunshot wound but there was nothing. His suit was even intact. And to add to that there was that headache from earlier.

“Barry, you there?” Barry heard Cisco say over the comms “What happened? Your vitals are going a bit crazy”

Barry sighed. This day was getting weirder by the minute “I don’t know man, I’m coming back.” Barry said to Cisco.

He was back at Star Labs in a flash. He walked into the main room and saw Cisco.

“Hey man. You feeling okay?” Cisco said to him again, trying to figure out what was wrong. “What happened back there?”

Barry looked at Cisco and sighed then said “I don’t know. I went in thinking it was a robbery. Only, they hadn’t stolen anything”

Barry was beginning to feel a bit dizzy so he walked nearer to the table to steady himself.

“And then the guy told me he had a message from DeVoe and then shot a gun at me except he didn’t fire bullets, it just emitted this blue energy” Barry said probably  
rambling at this point. He was just focused on staying upright.

Cisco got up and said to Barry “Hey, you don’t look so good, I’m going to get Caitlin to take a look at you, why don’t you go sit down”

Barry wanted to tell Cisco about the part where his shoulder really hurt but he couldn’t get the words out and Cisco had already turned around to call Caitlin.

Barry only managed to whisper a soft “Cisco” before he collapsed to the ground.

                                                           __________________________________________________

Cisco was about to walk out when he heard Barry say his name and then he heard a _thud_. Cisco immediately turned around and found that Barry had collapsed and he quickly rushed to his side.

Just then Ralph, Caitlin and Harry walked in. They had been going over ideas on how to stop DeVoe and were just coming in because they heard Barry was back.

Caitlin was the first to react and quickly ran over to Barry as well.

“What happened?” Caitlin asked clearly shocked

Cisco looked at Caitlin and said “I don’t know, we got an alert of a robbery in progress and then he came back looking not so good. I was going to call you but then he’d  
already collapsed.

“Ralph come in here and help get Barry into the med bay” Caitlin said to Ralph.

                                                         ____________________________________________________

When Barry opened his eyes, he was greeted by the bright lights of the med bay. He looked around and saw everyone standing around him.

“Hey guys,” Barry said while trying to sit up “How’s it going?”

Caitlin hit Barry on the shoulder. “OW!” Barry complained “What was that for?”

“How could you not tell us you were feeling dizzy again??” Caitlin nearly yelled at Barry.

Barry looked down “I don’t know, I didn’t think it was anything. I thought it was just the stress of everything that had happened”

“Well that’s true because you’ve been in prison and haven’t been getting the right amount of food in you. Your blood sugar was dangerously low again. No wonder you were dizzy” Caitlin said, “I can’t believe we never checked whether you were getting enough food when you got out”

Barry reached up to touch his right shoulder. It now felt like a dull ache but the pain was still there.

“Oh..” Cisco said “Your shoulder is a whole other story”

Caitlin jumped a little as though she had forgotten all about his shoulder. “Oh right, your shoulder.” Caitlin paused before continuing, “…that’s the more concerning part”

“It seems that whatever hit you? Also took a little bit of the speed force out of you” Caitlin said moving over to the monitor to show Barry the charts. “We did some tests and you seem to have less of the speed force in you”

“You guys think maybe DeVoe wanted some of the good stuff? So he attacked Barry to get a taste of the Speed Force, maybe become a speedster himself?” Ralph said

Cisco rolled his eyed and replied “I think he probably wants to see what the speed force is. We’ll need to be extra careful about DeVoe now. He’s up to something. Now we just need to figure out what that is”


End file.
